Une place sous le sapin
by Linorea
Summary: Steve, Bruce, Natasha et Clint pensaient que ce jour serait un jour comme les autres. Après tout cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fêté noël...


**Dislaimer : Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage !**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une petite fic de noël qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. C'est une petite fiction toute gentille (pas trop quand même j'espère) sur les débuts de l'équipe et la confiance qui s'installe peu à peu. Et c'est aussi une sorte de prologue pour une fic qui me tient à cœur **

**Oh et c'est centré sur Tony. J'aime Tony !**

**Une place sous le sapin**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les avengers, à l'exception de Thor, avaient pris leurs quartiers dans la Tour Stark, rebaptisée Tour Avengers. Ils avaient passé les premières semaines à s'éviter les uns les autres, plus ou moins consciemment. Des appartements avaient été mis à leur disposition et les pièces communes restaient désolément vides.

Les habitudes avaient commencé à changer grâce à Steve Rogers, mieux connu par le public sous le nom de Captain America. Comme tous les matins, peu après l'aube, il avait pris l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et profiter de la matinée pour courir dans les rues à peine éveillées de New-York. Alors que l'ascenseur descendait, une odeur irrésistible avait envahie ses narines. Poussé par la curiosité il avait redécouvert la cuisine commune. Immense et suréquipée, la pièce n'avait rien à voir avec la kitchenette qui se trouvait dans ses quartiers. Le bar américain donnait sur une pièce de vie aux dimensions disproportionnées au centre de laquelle trônait une table ronde. Elle était assez grande pour permettre à une dizaine de personnes de s'installer autour et son plateau central tournait pour faciliter le partage des plats.

Derrière les fourneaux, Bruce Banner, le Hulk dans ses mauvais jours, s'attelait à la préparation d'une dose impressionnante de pancakes, les retournant avec habileté dans la poêle avant de les empiler dans une assiette. Apparemment Bruce se servait régulièrement de la cuisine commune pour préparer quelque plat à descendre au laboratoire qu'il partageait avec le maître des lieux, le génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope local, Tony Stark. Steve nota que Bruce avait posé deux assiettes sur un plateau. La deuxième était très probablement destinée à Tony et Steve se demanda si Bruce se mettait souvent derrière les fourneaux pour le milliardaire. Notant l'inquisition dans le regard de Steve, Bruce confirma sa pensée, lui apprenant que Tony oubliait généralement de manger lorsqu'il travaillait sur quelque chose d'important. Ce qui comprenait la quasi-totalité de ses projets. Pour Tony en tous cas. Modifier sa toute nouvelle Ford GT pour y inclure toutes sortes de gadgets plus ou moins légaux et permettre à JARVIS de la contrôler à distance n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une avancée cruciale pour l'humanité.

Bruce souriait en parlant de Tony, montrant toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour le génie. Une amitié qui rendait Steve perplexe. L'entente entre les deux scientifiques avait pris immédiatement, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse pour le super soldat. Captain America et Iron Man s'entendaient à la perfection sur le terrain. Steve Rogers et Tony Stark ? Pas vraiment. A chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction du fils d'Howard Stark, Steve se prenait quelque remarque cinglante en retour. En plus de cela, l'homme semblait ne jamais cesser de parler. Et c'était énervant. Très énervant. Steve se demandait même comment Bruce pouvait supporter de passer plusieurs heures enfermé dans un labo avec lui.

En ce qui concernait Bruce, l'amitié qui était née entre lui et Tony lui avait semblé inévitable dès les premiers instants. L'homme l'avait tout de suite accepté pour ce qu'il était et mieux encore, il avait accepté le Hulk comme partie intégrante de l'équation. Ce que personne n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait même avancé l'hypothèse que le monstre vert était bien plus humain que ce que Bruce pouvait croire. Hypothèse confortée par le fait que le Hulk, au cœur de la bataille, s'était précipité au secours d'Iron Man et lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais c'était leur première rencontre, sur la base volante du SHIELD, qui avait permis à Bruce de déterminer quel genre d'homme était réellement le génie préféré des journaux à sensations. « J'adore votre façon de perdre votre contrôle en devenant un monstre vert ultra violent. » Il fallait avouer que Tony savait réussir ses entrées. Le milliardaire l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, serrant sa main sans hésitation. Et Bruce s'était senti étrangement rassuré par l'assurance non dissimulé de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que de réputation. Une réputation qui était loin d'être très bonne d'ailleurs. Il l'avait remercié, ne sachant trop quoi répondre et un poids avait disparu de sa poitrine. Etrangement, la confiance qui émanait de cet homme semblait déteindre sur la sienne et Bruce s'était soudain sentit moins isolé, moins menacé à bord de ce vaisseau grouillant de personnel armé. Ce qui n'était pas rien. A la seule vue d'une arme à feu, le Hulk tremblait de rage à l'arrière de son esprit, cherchant à prendre le contrôle.

Puis, après la bataille, Tony l'avait invité à rester. Bruce avait tenté de refuser l'invitation, aussi tentante soit elle, mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance un tantinet agaçante de son nouvel ami. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait derrière les fourneaux d'une cuisine qui, à elle seule, valait plus cher que la plupart des endroits où il avait vécu ces dernières années, à cuisiner pour un génie qui oubliait régulièrement que son corps avait besoin de se nourrir pour fonctionner.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, Steve s'était retrouvé attablé aux cotés de Bruce à déguster de délicieux pancakes Tartinés de Nutella. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien comme il était d'ordinaire autour d'un petit-déjeuner.

Il ne fallut pas une semaine avant que toute l'équipe ne se retrouve chaque matin autour de cette même table, installant ainsi une routine confortable. Tous à l'exception de Thor qui n'était toujours pas revenu d'Asgard et de Tony qui bien que possédant ladite cuisine semblait peu enclin à y partager ses repas avec les autres avengers. Lorsqu'il n'était pas enfermé dans son labo ou qu'il ne rattrapait pas ses nuits blanches, Tony était généralement à quelque meeting ou conférence. Si certaines excuses étaient tout à fait valables, il était évident pour tout le monde que s'il le souhaitait vraiment, Tony pouvait très bien être dans la cuisine commune à sept heures au moins une ou deux fois par semaine.

Très vite une autre routine pris place dans la tour des Avengers. Exaspéré par le manque de références télévisuelles du super soldat récemment décongelé Tony l'avait conduit jusqu'à la salle de divertissement et l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il lui présentait son tout nouveau home cinéma. Après avoir expliqué à Steve que Jarvis sélectionnerais un film pour lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à rester assis et profiter, Tony ne lui avait tenu compagnie que quelques minutes avant de filer vers quelque projet sur lequel il travaillait. Steve n'était pas resté seul bien longtemps dans la salle obscure et les soirées cinéma étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes.

Si les liens entre les membres de l'équipe s'étaient considérablement resserrés grâce à ces soirées, c'est aussi durant ces moments de détente que le gouffre qui existait toujours entre eux était le plus notable. Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff s'installaient toujours côte à côte voire l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Ils faisaient équipe depuis si longtemps que sans s'en rendre compte, les deux assassins recherchaient en l'autre le confort d'un terrain connu, signe évident qu'ils n'étaient pas encore à l'aise au sein des Avengers en dehors du champ de bataille.

Steve était de loin celui qui se sentait le mieux parmi ses compagnons. Il avait l'habitude de vivre en groupe, de gérer une équipe. La guerre lui avait au moins appris cela. La présence des autres le rassurait et il ne se sentait plus aussi seul que lorsqu'il s'était éveillé aux mains du SHIELD quelques mois plus tôt. Avec Clint et Natasha il parlait de la guerre et d'une époque ou tout était différent. Ils ne posaient jamais de questions lorsque son regard se voilait au détour d'un souvenir. Bruce s'avérait être une source inépuisable de discussions passionnantes. Et si quelque chose échappait au super soldat, il le lui expliquait simplement, sans pour autant lui donner l'impression d'être un gamin de quatre ans. Ce qui le rendait fondamentalement différent de Tony qui, lui, était de loin le plus difficile à aborder. Jamais Tony ne lui adressait la parole sans une pointe de sarcasme, sans une remarque acerbe. Avec Tony, Steve avait toujours l'impression d'être un imbécile et il se demandait si l'homme était capable d'autre chose que de dérision. Autant il admirait Iron Man pendant les combats – bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne – autant il éprouvait du mal à apprécier la présence de l'homme sans son armure. Iron Man : oui Tony Stark : non. Tels étaient les termes inscrits dans le dossier SHIELD de Tony et tel tendait à être le sentiment de Steve à son égard. Il ne demandait pourtant qu'à en changer.

Clint et Natasha n'avaient que peu de contacts avec Tony et finalement, Bruce était le seul à s'entendre réellement avec l'inventeur. C'était un peu étrange que Bruce se sente aussi à l'aise en présence du milliardaire, lui qui s'asseyait toujours à l'écart lors des soirées cinéma, évitant tout contact. Tony s'installait généralement à même le sol, sur l'épais tapis rouge, adossé au fauteuil de Bruce, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le scientifique.

Il fallait aussi préciser que s'il arrivait aussi à Tony de s'installer sur le canapé entre les deux assassins pour les ennuyer, jamais il ne s'était assis près du super soldat. Difficile de se sentir le bienvenu dans ces conditions.

Et s'il était rare que Tony participe à ces moments de groupe, il était encore plus rare qu'il reste jusqu'au bout.

Ce soir de décembre ne faisait pas exception, le scientifique ayant fui vers son atelier peu après le début du second film de la soirée, « Edward aux mains d'argent ». Natasha avait soumis l'idée d'une soirée Tim Burton et personne ne s'y était opposé.

Bien que « L'étrange noël de Monsieur Jack » semble être un choix des plus logiques pour la saison, Natasha lui avait préféré « Les Noces funèbres ». Il fallait dire que l'ambiance de la Tour n'était pas tellement à la fête, même en cette veille de noël. Pas une décoration, pas un sapin. Rien. C'était un soir comme un autre et aucun avenger ne s'en était plaint. Tony avait même refusé de se rendre à son propre gala de charité, organisé chaque année par Stark Industries.

Une soirée comme une autre.

C'est pourquoi Steve ne s'était pas du tout attendu à la surprise qui le frappa lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine commune le lendemain matin.

Le soleil se levait à peine et la pièce brillait déjà de mille feux colorés. Un tapis blanc épais et brillant comme de la neige un matin d'hiver recouvrait le sol de la pièce, reflétant les lumières des guirlandes clignotantes qui tapissaient murs et plafond. Lumières rouges, bleues et or se mêlaient aux guirlandes traditionnelles, serpents d'argent ondulant au gré des timides rayons du soleil. Près de l'entrée une procession de pingouins de lumière se dirigeait vers la grande table. Sur celle-ci une nappe rouge et or avait été dressée, presque dissimulée par les plats qui la couvraient. Emplis de biscuits de noël et de chocolats de toutes sortes, ils étaient gardés par l'œil vif d'un renne plus vrai que nature qui se tenait debout sur le tapis blanc, sa truffe noire touchant presque la carafe emplie de lait.

Sur le bar, un village de pain d'épice semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte pour enfants. L'estomac de Steve grogna à la vue de toutes ces gourmandises. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de bonnes choses réunies en un seul endroit.

Magnifique et démesurément grand, même au regard de l'immense cuisine, un sapin fraîchement coupé trônait près de la baie vitrée, décoré de la tête au pied. Le rouge et or des guirlandes, boules et personnages qui l'ornaient ne laissaient pas de doute quant à l'identité de celui qui l'avait habillé en ce jour de fête. La figurine Iron Man assise sur l'une des branches n'était qu'un indice de plus. Steve s'étonna que Tony n'ait pas placé la figurine au sommet du sapin, à la place de l'étoile de verre qui, à la manière d'un prisme, transformait les premiers rayons d'un soleil encore rouge en éphémère arc-en-ciel. Une preuve de plus qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'homme caché derrière l'armure flamboyante.

En fond sonore, des chants et musiques de noël résonnaient doucement, à peine perceptibles.

Entendant des pas derrière lui, Steve réussi à fermer sa bouche restée bée par la stupéfaction, avant que Clint n'entre à son tour dans la pièce.

« Putain ! » Les jurons sortaient un peu trop fréquemment de la bouche de Clint pour quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas tant que ça mais pour une fois Steve ne pu qu'acquiescer.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? Stark ? »

« Pas le père noël en tous cas. » Lui répondit Natasha qui le suivait de près. « C'est signé Stark en rouge et or. Et c'est sa tour. »

« Pas faux. » Sourit Clint, saluant sa coéquipière d'un discret signe de tête. « Et ça, tu penses que c'est pour nous ? » Rajouta l'archer en pointant le sapin du doigt.

Steve se donna une claque mentale pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt les cadeaux qui reposaient au pied de l'arbre. De formes et de tailles différentes ils étaient tous emballés dans du papier rouge enrubanné d'or.

Les trois Avengers hésitèrent avant de s'avancer lentement vers le sapin, sur leurs gardes. On ne sait jamais avec les sapins… Il fallait dire que pas l'un d'entre eux n'était habitué à fêter Noël. Natasha avait déjà connu plusieurs fêtes de noël, en mission, sous couverture, aux bras d'hommes qu'elle ne rêvait que d'oublier. Le dernier noël de Clint, lui, remontait à bien longtemps, dans une autre vie. Quant à Steve, il se souvenait de l'avoir fêté tous les ans avec Bucky, en des temps qui pour lui n'étaient pas si lointains que ça. Et puis la guerre était arrivée et Captain America était né. Les derniers cantiques qu'il avait entendu, il les avait fredonnés en cœur avec le reste de son commando, sous un ciel froid dépourvu de nuage, autour d'un feu de camp en territoire allemand, entre deux missions de sabotage. Une nuit de trêve, l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Il avait toujours aimé cette période de l'année. Pourtant, tout comme Clint et Natasha, il n'avait pas envisagé de fêter noël cette année. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait bêtement planté devant une boite rouge portant son nom en lettres d'or.

Lorsqu'il était enfant les cadeaux étaient rares et il se sentait soudain un peu perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Il n'était pas le seul. Clint et Natasha observaient leurs paquets d'un air méfiant. Steve ne manqua cependant pas l'étincelle dans le regard de Clint lorsque l'archer nota la forme du cadeau. Fin et long il ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule chose et si Clint n'avait pas subit un entraînement draconien pour rester de marbre en toute occasion il serait probablement en train de sautiller d'impatience.

oOo

« Il faut attendre Banner et Stark. » Rappela Natasha à ses deux compagnons.

Bruce choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre. Il était toujours en pyjama, contrairement aux trois autres, vêtu d'un pantalon de coton gris et d'un t-shirt mauve pale. Ses lunettes posées légèrement de travers et ses cheveux en bataille prouvaient qu'il venait juste de se lever. Il serrait contre son torse un paquet qu'il lâcha d'une main pour couvrir un bâillement.

La décoration de la pièce n'entraîna aucune réaction de sa part si ce n'est, peut être, un petit sourire. Sourire qui s'accentua lorsqu'il constata l'air perdu de trois des héros les plus célèbres de New-York, deux étant des assassins surentrainés et l'autre étant, eh bien, Captain America. Il fallait bien avouer que Tony avait fait très fort.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Clint en désignant le paquet vert que le scientifique venait de déposer au pied du sapin.

« Un cadeau. Pour Tony » Répondit Bruce En se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. « Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le seul à ne rien recevoir. »

Steve se donna la seconde baffe mentale de la matinée. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux offrir à un type qui peut s'acheter un pays ? » Clint regretta ses paroles à la seconde ou elles passèrent ses lèvres. Et pas seulement à cause du coup de coude que Natasha lui donna dans les cotes. Le regard que lui adressa Bruce lui rappela dangereusement celui du Hulk et il baissa les yeux, honteux. Il savait très bien que l'argent ne pouvait pas tout acheter.

« Je ne pense pas que Tony nous rejoindra tout de suite. » Commenta Bruce, son regard s'adoucissant en notant l'expression désolée de Clint. « Jarvis ? ».

« Monsieur est toujours dans sa chambre. Puis-je vous suggérez de procéder à l'ouverture de vos présents ? »

« C'est une excellente idée. »Répondit Bruce au majordome dématérialisé de Tony.

« Joyeux noël docteur Banner, Capitaine Rogers, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff. »

« Merci Jarvis. Et euh… Joyeux noël. » Fut le premier à répondre Steve.

Il avait du mal à se faire à la présence constante de l'intelligence artificielle qui habitait les murs de la tour, surveillant leurs moindres faits et gestes, mais la présence invisible ne le gênait plus comme au début. Il se prenait même à converser avec le majordome virtuel de temps à autre.

« Merci capitaine. »

« Nous devrions attendre Tony. C'est tout de même lui qu'il faut remercier pour tout ca. » Fit remarquer Steve en balayant la pièce d'un geste de la main.

« Je commence à le connaître. » Soupira Bruce. « Crois-moi, il ne descendra pas avant que l'on ait tout ouvert. Il est un peu…timide. »

Les yeux de Clint manquèrent de quitter ses orbites à cette remarque et il faillit s'étrangler sur ses propres mots. « Timide ? Stark ? Tu t'es trompé de dimension Bruce ! »

Bruce sourit, secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite. « Comme je l'ai dis, je commence à le connaître. » Il se contenta de cela et personne ne manqua la pointe de reproche dissimulée derrière le ton posé du scientifique.

En même temps, ce n'était pas de leur faute si le milliardaire refusait de passer plus de temps avec les autres Avengers, se cloitrant dans son laboratoire ou son atelier à la moindre occasion. Et si Bruce passait plus de temps avec le playboy que les autres c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était le seul à comprendre le babillage scientifique de l'inventeur. Steve se sentit honteux de penser cela car en vérité jamais Tony ne lui avait interdit de descendre au labo pour lui tenir compagnie.

Bruce se pencha au dessus des cadeaux et leur tendit chacun le leur. Ils s'assirent ensuite tous sur l'épais tapis de neige synthétique pour les déballer avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

Natasha ouvrit la boîte avec précaution, craignant d'y découvrir quelque objet douteux ou de devenir la nouvelle victime d'une plaisanterie made in Stark. Elle s'attendait à tout. A l'exception de la magnifique robe de soirée qui y était soigneusement pliée.

« Bozhe moï… » Laissa t elle échapper dans sa langue maternelle.

Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux de leurs paquets respectifs pour regarder Natasha sortir délicatement la robe de son étui, la dépliant avec soin. La coupe était simple et élégante. Une robe longue d'un mauve sombre somptueux et délicat au toucher.

« Tasha… » Souffla Clint. « Elle est magnifique. »

En réalité le mot était presque insuffisant. Brodée sur tout le coté gauche du vêtement une araignée de cristal étendait ses longues pattes dans toutes les directions. Les petits cristaux qui la composaient auraient pu passer pour des diamants mais l'œil expert de Natasha la rassura à ce sujet. Elle n'aurait pas osé la porter si tel avait été le cas. Jamais elle n'avait vu et encore moins porté de robe aussi somptueuse, et ce malgré tous les cocktails et galas auquel elle avait du assister aux quatre coins du globe pour ramener quelque grasse proie dans ses filets.

Cette robe, elle ne la porterait que pour elle. Pas pour piéger un politicien véreux, pas pour faire impression au bras d'un ambassadeur. Seulement pour elle.

Le paquet de Clint, il le savait, ne pouvait que contenir un arc. Il arracha donc sans cérémonie le papier rouge, impatient de découvrir l'objet qu'il cachait. Un arc oui. Mais l'un des plus beaux que Clint n'ait jamais tenu. Pour un œil non initié, le bout de bois n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais Clint n'eu qu'à saisir la poignée enveloppée de cuir pour se rendre compte de la qualité de l'arme. Sa main épousait parfaitement la forme de la poignée, comme s'il l'avait lui-même usée au fil des années. Les branches étaient équilibrées et souples. Aucune fioriture ne venait gâcher la beauté naturelle de l'arme si ce n'est un petit faucon aux ailes étendues gravé près de la poignée. La corde, détendue pour le moment, était clairement constituée de matériaux naturels. La former avait du prendre un temps considérable et Clint se demanda si Tony l'avait fait lui-même. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait bien du mal à l'imaginer en train de torsader des boyaux à mains nues.

Bruce répondit à cette question pour lui. Pointant l'arc du doigt, il dit : « J'ai vu Tony graver ce faucon il y a une semaine. Il l'a caché dès qu'il m'a vu mais c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il tramait quelque chose. Je suis sur d'avoir aussi vu quelques flèches.»

A ces mots Clint plongea la main dans le papier cadeau duquel il avait extirpé l'arc pour en sortir une poignée de flèches faites à la main. Il ne savait pas que Tony pouvait travailler le bois comme il travaillait le métal mais après tout, l'homme était un génie. En bon archer qui se respecte, Clint plaça l'une des flèches le long de son bras pour en mesurer l'allonge. Elle était parfaite. Fine, plus fine que la plupart des flèches de bois qui se faisaient. Les plumes étaient grandes, l'une blanche, les deux autres noires et la pointe de métal était aussi aiguisée qu'une lame de rasoir. Gravée sur chaque tube de bois, une plume venait personnaliser l'ouvrage.

Levant un instant les yeux de ses nouveaux trésors, Clint remarqua que Bruce faisait tourner une petite boite noire entre ses doigts, une petite boite qui rappelait étrangement celles dans lesquelles on pouvait trouver…

« Une bague de fiançailles ! Comme c'est mignon ! »

L'exclamation de Clint et les regards qui se posèrent sur lui firent virer les joues du scientifique au rouge. Il baissa les yeux et se passa machinalement une main sur la nuque. Clint venant se poster derrière son épaule n'arrangea rien à son malaise.

« Ouvre-la. » Le pressa l'archer, impatient de voir ce que Tony avait pu cacher dans une boite à bijoux.

Sachant très bien qu'il n'y trouverait rien de gênant, Bruce ouvrit délicatement la petite boite, révélant l'objet qu'elle contenait, posé sur du velours blanc.

« Hum. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna Clint, formulant tout haut la question que se posait aussi Bruce.

Curieuse, Natasha se rapprocha des garçons pour voir de plus près le petit objet suspendu à une chaîne que le scientifique venait de faire glisser dans la paume de sa main. Bruce saisit la chaîne entre ses doigts, portant l'étrange pendentif à hauteur de ses yeux. C'était un petit circuit imprimé translucide de deux centimètres sur trois dont les éléments fluorescents se reflétaient sur la housse de résine transparente qui l'entourait.

« Connaissant Stark, ca ne peut pas être qu'un simple bijou. » Nota Natasha.

« Pas avec une chaîne en alliage de platine … » Confirma Bruce en faisant glisser la fine chaîne entre ses doigts, haussant un sourcil alors qu'il en reconnaissait la composition. Ou tout du moins une partie. L'un des métaux les plus rares au monde.

« Okay… Maintenant je veux vraiment savoir à quoi sert ce truc. » Sur ce, Clint s'empara du pendentif.

« Hé ! » Protesta à peine Bruce, s'installant en tailleur en attendant que l'archer ait fini d'examiner l'objet et qu'il repose la chaîne dans sa main tendue.

« Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi, dit Clint en haussant les épaules, un lecteur mp3 dernière génération, un émetteur… Ca a peut être un rapport avec le Hulk. »

Bruce hocha la tête à cette dernière supposition. C'était une hypothèse logique. La voix de l'intelligence artificielle qui gérait la tour le tira de ses pensées.

« En réalité agent Barton, l'objet offert au docteur Banner est ce que vous pourriez appeler une clé ».

« Pour ouvrir quoi ? » Demanda Bruce, se relevant pour se mettre au même niveau que les deux assassins du SHIELD.

« Tout édifice appartenant à Monsieur. La clé est configurée pour ouvrir toutes les portes une fois passée autour de votre cou. Vous aurez accès à toutes les pièces de la tour, aux maintes résidences de monsieur ainsi qu'aux infrastructures de Stark Industries. L'alliage unique de la chaîne prévient toute détérioration et ce même lors de vos transformations. Bien entendu le codage génétique de la clé empêche tout autre individu de l'utiliser.»

« Je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus cool… » Clint était clairement déçu que l'objet ne soit en réalité qu'une simple clé mais pour Bruce, il s'agissait probablement du plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse lui faire. Tony lui offrait sa confiance, entière et sans conditions, au bout d'une petite chaîne indestructible.

Et apparemment ce n'était pas tout car Jarvis n'avait pas encore terminé ses explications.

« Il s'agit aussi de l'unique clé permettant l'accès à une pièce qui devrait remplir les espérances de l'agent Barton, le terme « cool » pouvant sans aucun doute y être associé. »

Cela éveilla l'intérêt de Bruce qui n'eut pas le temps de poser de question, un écran holographique apparaissant au dessus de la table. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Tony avait installé les projecteurs seulement pour l'occasion.

Bruce, Natasha et Clint se rapprochèrent de l'écran pour observer de plus près le plan de la Tour Avengers qui y était affiché. L'image zooma lentement sur le soixante quinzième étage puis sur une grande pièce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore jamais vu. Quand Bruce avait eu droit à la visite des lieux, cet étage était complètement vide. Apparemment ce n'était plus le cas et Bruce ne savait quoi penser du fait que le laboratoire dans lequel il travaillait généralement avec Tony se trouvait à l'étage du dessous. La visite virtuelle les mena devant une porte aux proportions gigantesques, une plaque de métal dont l'épaisseur était probablement non négligeable. Bruce avait vite compris le but de la pièce et il n'était pas certain de l'apprécier. Il changea d'avis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'était attendu à une prison aux murs nus et froids, pas à une chambre d'enfant taille XXXL…

Les murs de la pièce avaient été peints en vert pale et l'un des pans était recouvert d'une matière matelassée et probablement extrêmement résistante au cas où l'occupant de la chambre aurait une soudaine envie de frapper quelque chose. Un lit gigantesque était collé le long d'un mur, son armature en métal ne gâchant en rien l'impression de confort qui émanait de l'épais matelas recouvert d'une couette mauve unie. Disposées sur le lit et aussi sur une grande partie du sol, des dizaines de peluches géantes semblaient attendre qu'on leur fasse un câlin ou qu'on leur arrache les membres pour les vider de leur rembourrage en coton, selon l'humeur du Hulk. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que la chambre lui était destinée. Tony insistait régulièrement, un peu trop souvent au goût de Bruce, sur le fait que le Hulk était une entité à part, avec une conscience et une personnalité propre. La création d'une chambre plutôt que d'une prison n'était que le résultat logique de la mauvaise habitude qu'avait Tony de confondre le monstre vert avec un chaton un peu grognon…

En réalité, le Hulk semblait particulièrement aimer Tony et l'inventeur n'en était pas peu fier. Pourtant Bruce ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il avait vu de quoi il était capable et il savait qu'un seul coup de poing suffirait à briser l'homme qui, au cours de ces derniers mois, était devenu son meilleur ami. La confiance imprudente du génie lui faisait peur mais en même temps lui réchauffait le cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait accepté, entièrement accepté.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Bruce passa la chaîne qu'il gardait dans la paume de sa main autour de son cou, caressant délicatement le pendentif.

« La clé réagit à votre fréquence cardiaque, autorisant la sortie de la chambre seulement si votre rythme démontre un état de calme. » Expliqua l'intelligence artificielle.

« Alors le Hulk y sera enfermé si Bruce perd le contrôle » Commenta Clint.

« Ceci est incorrect. » Le reprit Jarvis d'un ton neutre. « Monsieur Hulk pourra aller et venir à sa guise si son rythme cardiaque démontre qu'il n'est pas une menace. Monsieur à souhaité créer une chambre pour un membre de son équipe et non une prison. Une chambre dans laquelle le docteur Banner pourra se réfugier s'il se sent perdre le contrôle. »

« Tony… » Laissa échapper Bruce, la voix serrée par l'émotion. Non, jamais il n'avait eu de plus beau cadeau que celui là.

Notant la détresse du scientifique, Natasha lui serra doucement l'épaule, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Il lui sourit en retour. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il se sentait à sa place.

« La salle de bains doit être terrible ! » S'exclama Clint en remarquant une autre porte, presque invisible, dissimulée dans le mur. « Du genre de celle d'Harry Potter… » Le regard incrédule que lui lança Natasha rendit soudain le sol très intéressant et il murmura un vague pardon pour la référence. Il passait décidemment beaucoup trop de temps devant le home cinéma. Un cri de mécontentement de la part de son estomac rappela à Clint qu'il était l'heure du petit-déjeuner et il tendit une main vers l'un des plats emplis de biscuits. Natasha ne manqua pas le geste et agit en conséquence.

"Aïe! Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça." Maugréa l'archer en serrant contre son torse sa main rougie par l'impact de la paume de Natasha.

"Probablement pas." Le taquina l'espionne.

Amusé par le comportement des deux assassins, Bruce laissa échapper un petit rire. Ces deux là formaient une équipe incroyable et il était heureux de constater qu'ils se laissaient de plus en plus aller en présence des autres avengers.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des avengers, Bruce se rendit soudainement compte de l'absence de Steve à leurs cotés. Il se retourna pour localiser le super soldat, assit sur le tapis, en tailleur, dos à lui. Il semblait incroyablement absorbé par le cadeau que lui avait fait Tony et qui reposait à présent sur ses jambes. Tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Bruce, Clint et Natasha s'étaient éloignés du sapin.

"Steve?" L'appela Bruce, attirant l'attention des deux agents du SHIELD.

Le soldat ne réagit pas, semblant plus hors du temps que jamais, les muscles tendus et le dos courbé.

Inquiets du manque de réponse de leur ami, les trois Avengers se rapprochèrent de lui, découvrant ainsi l'objet qui reposait sur ses jambes croisées. Un grand album photo à la couverture de cuir. Il était ouvert sur une photo de Peggy Carter que Clint et Natasha reconnurent aussitôt pour l'avoir vu dans le dossier SHIELD de Steve. Sur la page opposée deux photos prises de toute évidence à quelques minutes d'intervalles représentaient le commando hurlant à ses débuts, lorsque les compagnons de Steve étaient encore tous de ce monde. Un bras passé autour de son meilleur ami, Bucky souriait, vivant.

Sentant la présence de ses trois compagnons, Steve leva vers eux des yeux embués.

"Il y a toute ma vie là dedans." Murmura t-il d'une voix dépourvue de son assurance habituelle. "Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour trouver tout ça?"

"A génie, rien n'est impossible. " Répondit la voix du principal concerné, les faisant tous sursauter. Tony les observait, adossé au cadre de la porte, un sourire narquois peint sur les lèvres.

Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait entendu arriver, pas même les deux assassins surentraînés et la surprise se lisait sur leur visage, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui aimait tout particulièrement les entrées en scène réussies. Pas de feux d'artifices ni de musique à plein volume cette fois mais l'étonnement sur le visage d'ordinaire si impassible de Natasha, lui suffisait amplement.

Elle reprit vite sa contenance, lançant un regard las au milliardaire. Ce qui était déjà bien plus habituel.

oOo

Steve referma son album, le posa sur le sol molletonné et se leva, se dirigeant vers Tony. Par reflexe – Steve essaya de ne pas le prendre pour lui – l'inventeur fit un pas en arrière, commençant à lever les mains comme pour se protéger avant de reprendre le contrôle et de les croiser contre son torse en une nonchalance feinte. Steve referma tout de même sa main sur l'épaule tendue du milliardaire qui l'observait d'un œil méfiant. A quoi s'attendait-il sérieusement ? A un coup de poing ?

« Merci Tony, c'est vraiment… » _Gentil, généreux, inattendu ? _Steve chercha un mot pour remercier le génie sans que celui-ci ne lui soit renvoyé en plein figure dans un cocoon d'ironie. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus avant.

Tony lui tapota maladroitement le bras dans l'espoir évident de le faire lâcher prise. Le contact le mettait clairement mal à l'aise.

« Ca va Cap. Pas besoin de devenir tout émotionnel, okay ? » Tony laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce tandis qu'il partait dans l'une des tirades sans queue ni tête dont il était le spécialiste. « Je ne veux pas que l'on m'accuse d'avoir fait pleurer Captain America, avec la chance que j'ai c'est surement un crime fédéral. Enfin, ce ne serait pas le premier… »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait réussi à faire balbutier le grand Tony Stark ! Il finit par récupérer sa main et Tony, enfin libéré, fit un bond en arrière tout en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

« Pas de câlin, okay ? Et ca compte pour vous tous. » Prévint Tony en pointant les trois autres avengers du doigt. « Que le premier qui décide de me prendre pour son doudou se souvienne que j'ai un gigantesque laboratoire à disposition avec tout un tas d'expériences plus ou moins licites sur le feu qui n'attendent qu'à être testées. »

Tony ne garda pas son air renfrogné bien longtemps. Après tout, c'était noël et il n'était pas peu fier de sa petite surprise.

Il voulait que cette journée soit le plus parfait des noëls, les autres le méritaient. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'être parvenu au résultat espéré, après tout son expérience en matière de fêtes de noël était assez misérable. Fêtes mondaines et galas de charité étaient les seuls choses qu'il connaissait à présent. Il se souvenait vaguement de quelques noëls passées en famille mais ces souvenirs se mêlaient à ceux d'un père absent et d'une mère au regard perdu au loin, triste et vide, tandis que le petit Tony ouvrait ses paquets le cœur serré. Des cadeaux par dizaines et pas un seul qui compte vraiment.

Il savait que le reste de son équipe n'avait probablement pas eu de véritable noël depuis des années et voulait leur offrir ça, ne serait-ce que pour leur montrer, à sa façon, que chacun d'entre eux avait sa place ici. Dans la tour. Chez lui.

Il les avait observés grâce à Jarvis alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux, sans oser se joindre à eux. Il n'était pas très au point question étalage de sentiments mais le plaisir et la surprise qu'il avait lu sur leurs visages avaient suffis à réchauffer le cœur que tous pensaient de métal, froid et dur.

« Ce n'est pas tout les enfants mais il y a tout un tas de choses délicieuses qui ne demandent qu'à être mangées ! » S'exclama Tony en claquant des mains.

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan, un petit paquet abandonné sous le sapin accrochant son regard. Il ne l'avait pas mis là. Sa perplexité ne fut pas visible bien longtemps, vite remplacée par son masque habituel. Trop tard. Ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas manqué l'incertitude de son regard. Tony Stark était toujours sûr de lui. Cela seul était suffisant pour inquiéter les autres. Tony s'avança vers le sapin avec ce qu'il pensait être de la nonchalance mais Steve n'y vit qu'hésitation et cela lui serra le cœur. Le génie ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que quelqu'un ait pu penser à lui en ce jour de noël. Steve lança un regard à Bruce pour le remercier et fut surpris par la colère qui se dégageait de la posture du scientifique. Il comprit le sentiment lorsque Tony se baissa pour ramasser le petit paquet vert portant son nom, se tourna vers eux, le sourire habituellement réservé aux médias collé sur les lèvres, et dit : « Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Qui offre un cadeau à un multimilliardaire ? »

La phrase fit, pour Steve, l'effet d'un coup de poignard et il n'osa pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Clint, lui qui, un peu plus tôt, avait demandé ce que l'on pouvait bien offrir à un homme assez riche pour se payer un pays. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce type de raisonnement. Quand Tony avait-il reçu un présent pour la dernière fois ? Lui-même était issu d'un milieu plutôt pauvre où les cadeaux étaient rares et il pouvait imaginer qu'au moins Clint et Natasha étaient dans le même cas. Mais ce qui était différent pour Tony, ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'est que tout le monde partait du principe qu'il n'avait pas besoin que l'on pense à lui. Après tout il avait assez d'argent pour couvrir tous ses besoins et toutes ses envies…

Oui, il y avait de quoi être en colère.

Bruce s'était avancé vers Tony et avait à présent la main posée sur son épaule tandis que son ami ouvrait délicatement le papier vert. Bruce essayait de calmer l'élan de colère qui l'avait pris par surprise et Tony semblait le comprendre, ne faisant pas même mine de remarquer la main de Bruce sur son épaule. Il lui faisait confiance. Une confiance qui n'était pas encore partagée avec le reste de l'équipe et encore moins avec Steve, ce qui avait tendance à agacer le super soldat. Il était d'ailleurs très probable que ce manque de confiance ait été le déclencheur de plus d'un argument entre les deux hommes.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire dans la vie de Tony pour qu'il devienne aussi méfiant.

Tony découvrit son cadeau et sourit. D'un véritable sourire qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. C'était assez rare pour que personne ne le rate. Un cadre, clairement conçu à partir de plaques de l'armure Iron Man. Bruce avait du se donner un mal fou pour les façonner jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent une forme rectangulaire parfaite. Et sans que Tony ne s'en rende compte ! Mais plus que le cadre, c'est la photo qu'il contenait qui toucha le plus Tony. Figé dans le temps, l'un des rares moments de détente que les avengers avaient passé tous ensemble. A l'exception de Thor bien sûr. Tony était installé entre Clint et Natasha sur le canapé de cuir noir qui se trouvait dans la salle cinéma. L'espionne lui lançait un regard empli d'éclairs alors qu'il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la pousser à bout, jouant avec ses mèches rousses, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Clint observait le jeu du milliardaire en se demandant combien de temps Natasha allait tenir avant d'éjecter Tony du canapé. Près de Clint, assit sur le large accoudoir, Steve regardait droit devant lui, ignorant les facéties de ses coéquipiers et attendant le début du film. Debout derrière le canapé, Bruce souriait d'un sourire malicieux. Le scientifique savait qu'ils étaient pris en photo.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir organisé ça tout seul.

« Jarvis m'a aidé. » Confirma Bruce. « Je lui ai demandé de prendre des photos à chaque fois que l'on se retrouvait tous ensemble et ce n'était pas chose facile, crois-moi. Celle-ci est de loin la plus réussie.»

« Merci. » Le mot était à peine murmuré mais Bruce l'entendit et serra doucement l'épaule de Tony pour lui faire comprendre que tout le plaisir était pour lui. Il retira ensuite sa main pour la lui tendre et l'aider à se relever. Tony accepta l'aide avec plaisir, tout comme il accepta le discret « merci Tony » que Bruce lui glissa lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Son cadeau serré contre sa poitrine, il prit place autour de la table, imité par les autres avengers. Clint lui donna une tape dans le dos alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa droite et Natasha lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui. Autant de remerciements sincères et silencieux en cette journée de noël qui, sans le milliardaire, n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'un jour ordinaire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient tous dans la tour, les avengers partageaient un repas tous ensemble, piochant dans les plats les biscuits de fête, plaisantant de bon cœur en partageant leurs histoires, riant alors que Steve finissait à lui seul la plus grande des maisons de pain d'épice.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tony ne pensa pas aux projets en cours qui l'attendaient dans son laboratoire, il ignora les milliers d'idées qui circulaient en continu dans son cerveau sans cesse en ébullition. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se contenta de profiter du moment présent.

oOo

Les avengers restèrent à table jusqu'à tard dans la matinée et d'un commun accord allèrent s'installer sur le tapis blanc autour de Steve qui souhaitait leur faire découvrir sa vie passée. Après tout, quel meilleur moment que noël pour partager.

Posant l'album devant lui, Steve ouvrit délicatement la couverture de cuir sur une photo datant des années vingt ou trente. Une photo de mariage mettant en scène une vingtaine de personnes. Steve pointa du doigt une femme vêtue d'une longue robe claire à gauche du groupe.

« Ma mère… » Informa t-il, la gorge serrée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie cette photo ce matin, il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. Les souvenirs flous de son enfance étaient redevenus clairs et jamais il ne pourrait assez remercier Tony pour cela. Le milliardaire avait du trouver la seule photo existante de sa mère. Les pages suivantes étaient couvertes de vieilles photos du Brooklyn dans lequel il avait grandi et du parc dans lequel il jouait à la guerre avec Bucky. Il y avait même une photo de classe sur laquelle un Steve de dix ans, entouré d'enfants bien plus grands et musclés que lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis des posters de propagande Captain America et quelques pages de comics le mettant en scène. Des photos du commando hurlant, de Peggy Carter et même d'Howard. Steve pris soin de passer rapidement celles du père de Tony, connaissant les sentiments du milliardaire à son égard. Et ce même s'il ne les comprenait pas.

Ses compagnons ne firent aucun commentaire alors qu'il leur racontait chaque photo, leur décrivait chaque personne. Jusqu'à la dernière page, jusqu'aux photos du combat qui avait vu naître les Avengers.

Un scientifique timide à ne surtout pas mettre en colère.

Un archer dont le silence avait fini par laisser place à un humour aussi aiguisé que les pointes de ses flèches.

Une espionne au regard meurtrier dont la loyauté, une fois acquise, devenait le plus précieux des cadeaux.

Un génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope qui protégeait son cœur derrière une armure de métal.

Et un capitaine des temps anciens qui avait finalement trouvé sa place. Une place chaude et confortable sous un sapin de noël rouge et or.

**Fin. **

**Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review **** si ça vous a plu (et même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs). Merci !**

**Mon gros problème en général c'est que je rends les personnages masculins un peu trop sensibles… J'espère que j'ai réussi à éviter l'avalanche de guimauve. **


End file.
